Selphie's Plan
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: Old Fic-Re post, re edit. Selphie has a plan this holiday to get a couple of her friends together, but will her plan work. YAOI, SLASH, SquallXIRVINE, SeiferXZell. Parody, crackfic, goofy, corny. Account Inactive
1. Selphie's Plan

AN: I wrote this many years ago, back when I first started to write slash/yaoi and Final Fantasy fanfiction. I've since took most of the old stuff down. But I decided for the sake of memories, I will edit and repost some stuff. I will try to fix it as best I can, but I probably will not be able to get rid of most of the cornyness of my past writing skill.

This particular fic is meant to be a fun, crazy, and cracky!fic. OOC, Hyper school girl, fangirl, kind of thing. I did edit it to tone it down, but it still comes off that way. Anyways, it's a Christmas themed chapter. The actual story has multible chapters, I will post later on.

Warning: Yes yaoi/slash

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 8

**Selphie's Plan**

"Yay!" Selphie yelled as she ran into Squall's room. She didn't knock, of course. Her face glowed with excitement; she seemed about to burst from holding in something she was dying to share.

An irritated Squall looked up at her. He blinked a few times, having only just woke from a nap. "Uh, what?" he asked.

She smiled, her short brown hair bouncing as she moved around. "Heee he. I got the part, Squall." She jumped from foot to foot, waiting for his reaction.

"Part?" He no longer looked irritated. Just confused. Standing up, he stretched as he eyed the hyper brunette.

Now Selphie looked irritated. She frowned, though she quickly bounced right back to her cheerful self. _"Didn't I tell him about this already?" _she thought. _"Oh well, might as well remind him." _She walked closer to him.

"I'm the new director! So cool! Out of all the people that wanted the part, they picked me." It was a lie of course. She had been the only person who wanted the part, though Selphie figured nobody needed to know that. She grabbed the garland she had wrapped around her neck and threw it up in celebration.

"Oh." Now he remembered that the Garden was putting on a Christmas play.

With an evil glint in her sky blue eyes, Selphie leaned toward the usually stoic teen. "Guess who gets to be Santa Claus?"

Remaining quiet, he knew full well she had to be talking about him. Somehow or another, she always seemed to drag him into her activities.

She giggled. "Fine. I'll tell you. It's you!" She laughed again at the look on his face, and then turning away, she ran out of his room. She stopped and whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Now all we need to find is a Mrs. Santa Claus."

* * *

><p>A high tone in her voice, Selphie whined. "Irvine, please, you have to." She gave the cowboy wannabe a puppy dog face, while handing him three red balls to put on the Christmas Tree they were decorating. Her puppy dog faces usually worked him people.<p>

Taking the balls, he shook his head. "Selphie, there must be at least a couple girls who want the role." He started to put the balls on the tree.

"Nope, none. Can you believe it?" She avoided his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't know she lied. There were at least two girls who would be good for the role of Mrs. Claus. She had a good reason for wanting Irvine to take the role.

"Sorry, Selphie-"

"Please don't say no. I mean Zell and Seifer are playing elves and Squall agreed to play Santa. So it won't only be you in a strange role."

Irvine's head snapped up when he heard Selphie say this, a slight red tent on his cheeks.

"Er, Irvine."

"What?"

"Your hand."

Irvine looked down at his hand. "Oh, oopsies."

He blushed. "_Way to sound like a little girl." _he thought.

"...I mean ouch."

"You crushed your poor balls," Selphie said.

"Ouch," Irvine repeated, shaking the glass off his hand. One piece was deeply imbedded in his hand. Irvine pulled it out, grimacing at the sight of the blood dripping from it.

Just at that moment Squall walked by. Their eyes met; Irvine blushed, looking away.

"Irvine," Squall said, walking up to him, taking his hand in his own. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah," Irvine said, his face growing redder. "You know, Selphie here bleed me to death, till I agreed to something."

"Agreed," Selphie whispered, her eyes lightning up. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes! I'll do it," Irvine said. Squall was still holding his hand, both boys blushed and let go.

"Yay! Yippie," Selphie shouted, running past Irvine, giving him a push.

"Offh," Irvine breathed, as he fell against Squall's chest.

"Hee he," Selphie laughed as she spied on the two boys. "Phase one complete," she said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now Santa comes out," Selphie yelled, holding a clipboard and a pen behind her ear.<p>

No one came out.

"Now, don't be shy!" Selphie said, giggling when Squall finally came out. "Oy," she bent over laughing, "nice santa hat."

"Selphie," Squall said shaking his head, a warning tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Selphie said, turning away from Squall and looking at her clipboard. "And next Biffa and Bobba come out."

The two blond elves came out, Seifer of course grumbling.

"Did we have to wear tights?" he asked, looking at his and Zell's green tights, that showed off everything.

"And pointed shoes with bells?" Zell added, jingling his foot. The two boys really did look comical.

"Of course," Selphie said brightly, looking at the two boys, suppressing the need to laugh.

"But they make my butt look huge," Seifer mumbled.

"Nah, your butt looks fine, "Zell said, "but we can see more then we want to."

"What!" Seifer yelled, turning red. He put his hands on his backside, looking angry.

"Oops, you're wearing the wrong pair. Zell does your pair feel a bit big?" Selphie asked, backing away from the mad and embarrassed Seifer.

Zell nodded and Seifer just screamed, "what!"

"Sorry," Selphie told them. "Let's take a break."

Ten minutes later found everybody back on the stage and in their right costumes.

"Okay, Biffa, Bobba and Santa...ACTION," Selphie yelled, blowing the whistle she wore around her neck.

"Er, what's our lines?" Zell asked.

"Whoops, I knew I forgot something," Selphie said, grinning sheepishly, as she pulled three scripts out of her clipboard, handing them out.

"Okay, now ACTION," Selphie yelled, blowing her whistle again.

Looking at their scripts, they groaned.

"_Could this day get any worse? First we look like idiots now we have to sound like idiots,"_ Zell thought.

Taking a deep breath, Zell started.

"Santa, Santa," Zell yelled, running up to Squall. Zell's voice had become very loud and high.

"Ho, ho, ho, what is it, Booba?" Squall asked in a deep voice, while rubbing his large pillow stuffed belly.

"Boob. No, no Santa. I'm Bobba, not a boob."

"Poopa?"

Zell frowned. "No BOBBA." His voice sounded extra loud and squeaky, whether he did that on purpose or not, nobody knew.

"Okay, no need to yell, Doodooa." Squall rolled his eyes.

Seifer who had not yet had a line was feeling very irritated,

"I want to know who the insane person is that wrote this shit." He shook his script at poor Selphie, who was trying so hard to put on a good play.

She jumped and feeling upset herself, at their behavior, she yelled back, "Why does it matter?" Seeing that Seifer was not going to let it go with just that, she sighed. "Well Rinoa wrote most of it." The boys rolled their eyes when they heard this.

"Oh, of course, now we understand," Seifer muttered, thinking about how stupid they were all going to look when they preformed this in front of everybody.

"Now shush, ACTION!" Selphie yelled, blowing her whistle extra loud and long, hurting everyone ears, including hers.

Looking back to their scrips the boys continued.

"Ho, ho, what did you have to say?" Squall asked Zell, putting his hand on the blond's head, a little too hard, making him bite his tongue.

Seifer skipped over to Squall; yes skipped.

"Tee, hee..." Seifer groaned, rolling his eyes. "Tee, hee, he, ha," Seifer sang in a voice of a three year old child. "Tell him, tell him, Bobba!"

Selphie felt it was about time to bring Irvine in so she could speed her plan along, and she could tell the boys were having no fun, so she blew her whistle, yelling, "Cut, cut, cut."

"Okay, now lets move along," Selphie said, smiling, "Mrs. Claus!"

Nobody but Selphie knew that Irvine was playing the role of Mrs. Claus, and their eyes went wide when they saw him walk onto the stage.

"Now," Squall said, looking at Irvine. "That looks sexy," he whispered, his ears going red.

"Hey, Selphie, since when was Mrs. Claus a babe?" Seifer yelled eyeing the cute blond.

"Well that's how Rinoa wrote it. She said Santa had a sexy wife, hence her," she said pointing at Irvine.

"Oh, Rinoa must be a lezbo," Seifer said, snickering, while eyeing Irvine's nicely shaped legs.

"Okay, as much as I'd like to imagine Rinoa being lezzy with her," Zell said, pointing at Irvine, "lets hurry up and finish."

"Eww," Irvine said, looking sick, "now that's just disturbing," he said in a very convincing girly voice. Irvine shyly looked over at Squall.

"Okay, Biffa and Bobba off the stage," Selphie shouted, shooing the two blonds away.

Turning back to look at Squall and Irvine, she smirked seeing their obvious interest in each other.

"We'll go straight to the kissing scene," she said, beaming when she saw both boys blush.

"Turn to page 33," Selphie instructed, giving Irvine a script.

"Um, Selphie, should we really be doing this in a Christmas play?" Irvine asked.

"Sure, Cid approved it, so what's the problem?" Selphie said innocently.

"Fine, fine," Irvine said, sighing. Turning to Squall he began to read his lines.

"Ohh, Santa, my love," Irvine said.

"Mrs. Claus, Ho, ho-" Squall started to say. "Don't you think he'd call her by her first name?"

"STICK WITH THE LINES," Selphie yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Shesh, what's crawled up her butt?" Zell muttered, watching from backstage.

"You think maybe she's trying to please Rinoa by doing her stupid play line for line?" Seifer said, coming up behind Zell.

"Ohh... Eww," Zell gaged. "You mean..."

"Well duh, why else would she let this play go on?" Seifer replied.

"Quiet you two," Selphie yelled not quite hearing what the boys were saying.

"ACTION," she yelled rather loudly.

Both boys groaned, looking at the lines they were to say.

"Oh, I love it when you say, ho, ho, ho," Irvine said with a girly giggle.

For some reason this made Zell and Seifer start to laugh until they were rolling on the floor. They laughed so long, that it made them gasp for air.

Getting uncharacteristically mad, Selphie snatched both boys scripts, and threw them toward Zell and Seifer. Both blonds shut up and blinked in surprise.

"Forget the lines, just skip to the kiss." All color drained from Irvine and Squall's face when they heard Selphie say this.

Not quite knowing what to do, Irvine started to tremble in fear.

Squall saw Irvine's embarrassment and shyness, and smiled a rare smile. "You've never been kissed before, huh?"

"What?" Irvine sputtered. He had a big reputation for being a ladies man, but it seemed it was all rumors.

"It's okay, just close your eyes," Squall said pulling Irvine close to him.

Irvine gasped as he felt Squall's soft lips touch his, and he parted his own lips to allow Squall's tongue access.

Selphie was smirking, while she watched the two boys go at it. Squall's hands had even found themselves groping Irvine's butt.

"Squall, Irvine," Selphie said, saying Irvine's name on purpose, "don't you two think you should come up for air?"

"IRVINE," Squall yelled, in disbelief, taking his hand off Irvine's backside.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Selphie said. "No girl wanted the role. So I begged Irvine to do it."

Irvine frowned and backed away from Squall, tears in his frightened eyes. "Sorry, Squall. She told me you knew." Irvine threw his wig on the ground and ran out the stage doors.

Squall's glare softened as he watched the clearly upset Irvine run away.

"Squall, you should go after him," Selphie whispered, saddened that her plan seemed to backfire.

Eyes going wide, Squall touches his lips. "Maybe I will."

"Really?" Selphie asked smiling.

"Yeah. How did you know before I did," Squall asked, confused at how Selphie knew. Squall still wasn't sure what these feelings were.

"Well, I knew he liked you and I thought just maybe that, you know..." Selphie said.

"Thank you," Squall said, running after Irvine.

"Hee he, Phase two complete," she whispered

A/N

This chapter is for a SquallXIrvine Challenge I came across. The challenge was to have these words in the fic.

Santa Claus, Red Balls, Garland, Christmas Tree, Oopsies, "That looks sexy"

"Nice Santa hat." And someone must get their butt groped.


	2. The Show Must Go On

A/N To remind everyone, this is a very old fic, at least five years old, if not more. I'm re editing and reposting it for memory sake. It is a crazy fic, OOC, randomness, fangirl, hyper, crackfic, oh and slash and yaoi, also yuri.

Chapter two

**The Show Must Go On.**

With tears in her eyes, Selphie watched as Squall ran off. "Phooey."

"_Maybe I should have left them alone." _she thought as the two blond elves walked back into the room.

"Is it safe to come in?" Zell asked. He rubbed a sore spot where one of the scripts had hit him.

She glanced at them and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." She bit her bottom lip.

Zell smiled at her when he saw the tears in her eyes. "S'ok, Selphie."

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Seifer asked. He tugged on his tights, trying to keep them from riding too low on his hips.

Even though she felt down, she could not help a small giggle and soon she was laughing loud and long.

"I don't get it." Zell looked at Seifer and then back at her.

"What in the Hyne is making you laugh like that?" Seifer asked. He glowered at the brown haired girl, probably still sore she had guilted him into being in the play.

"He ha, w... well it, ha ha ha, have you guys really looked in the... haha... hehe-" She bent over, gasphing for breath. "The mirror? Oh geez, that felt good."

"Why, you little-" Seifer looked at Zell and couldn't help but chuckle. "So you have a point."

The smaller blond said nothing. He looked at them with a slightly embarrassed grin. As soon as Seifer started to chuckle, he couldn't help but snort.

"That is so cute! Zelly Poo snorts when he laughs." Seifer ruggled Zell's hair in a teasing manner, loving to get under his skin in any way possible.

"You better shut up." Zell pushed Seifer away and tried to hide his blush from his weird friends.

"Okay, now back to my earlier question, what was that all about?" Putting his hands on his hips, Seifer glared, though he did not look threatening, only histerical, what with his green tights and all.

"Yeah," Zell agreed.

"_Is it my place to tell them that Irvine is gay and in like with Squall, maybe love? Well it should be plain to see, I mean they saw the kiss, and the yelling and tears,"_ Selphie thought, sighing.

"Um take a wild guess." They advanced on her in a mock-menacing way.

"Fine, I'll tell, but what I say better stay in this room," she said, finally giving in.

"Sure," Zell said.

"Fine, now tell us."

"Okay, I knew Irvine had feelings for Squall, so when I was put in charge of the play I decided to cast Squall as Santa. It was no easy task, I tell you. I had to beg and beg. There were fake tears involved. Being the "sweetheart" he is he said he'd do it if I would just shut up," she told them not seeming to care that Squall only said yes because he was tired of hearing her whine.

"Then I got Irvine to play Mrs. Claus. At first he said no, but when he learned that Squall was Santa he said yes. Rinoa wrote the play, and I added a few choice scenes. Mainly the kissing scenes."

"But you all would know most of this, if you were paying attention," she snapped.

"Oh, sorry, we were too busy laughing," Zell said. "So Irvine's into guys, I never would of guessed it with his reputation."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you two a couple?" Seifer asked.

Selphie smiled. "No it was all a scam to make people think we were normal; at least what they think is normal. We're just good friends. I've known all along that he likes guys."

"And you're a lezzy?" Zell asked.

"Well, if you want to call it that." Selphie replied, blushing. "The correct term is Lesbian, and I'm really bi."

"So I still have a chance?" Zell teased.

"Well, no, sorry, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, Rinoa."

"No, someone else." She saw their curious looks. "No, I won't tell you who, until I talk with her. She's hasn't came out yet, so I'm not sure how'd she act if I told people."

* * *

><p>'Now where did that cowboy go?' Squall wondered as he searched everywhere for the boy.<p>

"_Well he was in a girl get up, so I bet he went to his room to change."_

Hoping he was right, Squall ran down the dorm hallway, until he came to Irvine's room.

_"What am I doing, I'm about tell Irvine that I might have feelings for him too? But do I? All I know is I'm not mad at him, and I liked it when he kissed me. Oh and I felt very upset seeing him so hurt. What will I tell him? "Oh hey Irvine, I might like you too, but I'm not sure. Wanna kiss?"' _

"_No that's not right."_

Coming out of his thoughts, Squall took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

Hearing a scuffle and a bang coming from the other side of the door, Squall wondered what was going on.

"Ouch, dang it, stupid chair," Squall heard Irvine say. Then he heard another bang. He was guessing Irvine had kicked the chair in anger.

"Ouch! Coming," Irvine yelled.

A very flushed Irvine answered the door, his face was really red. It looked like had been scrubbing his face with a rough sponge or something. Apparently, Irvine did not know how to remove makeup.

His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw who was on the other side of the door. Fear came back into his eyes, replacing the surprise. "Oh, Squall. I'm sorry. Selphie said. Just don't hit me, please."

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because you're mad at me; what I did was really wrong...I'm sorry."

Irvine's eyes were cast down so he did not see the small smile that was on Squall's lips. "I'd never hit you, Irvine. And it's not your fault; you thought I knew."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I should be, but for some reason I'm not. I'm very confused right now, Irvine. I've never really had feelings for anyone, so I'm not really sure what this is I'm feeling," Squall said, surprised at how open he was being.

"But what about Rinoa... you two... I thought?"

"I don't feel anything for her."

"Oh."

"But you feel..."

"Yeah, I feel something for you. I never realized it untill now." Squall blushed, looking away. "I'm not exactly sure what it is I feel though," he muttered.

Irvine smiled, the fear in his eyes gone. "That's okay. I'm thankful that you feel anything. I've got time. So take your time in deciding how you really feel about me."

Squall smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Sure, no prob, you want to come in?"

"Okay." He laughed when he saw the overturned chair.

"So you did fall over the chair?"

Blushing, Irvine went to pick up the chair. "Yeah, believe it or not, when I'm not in battle, I can be rather clumsy."

They started to laugh, feeling a little bit better.

Please review!


	3. In The Cafeteria

Chapter Three

**In The Cafeteria**

"Hey, Selph," a soft female voice broke into Selphie's thoughts of Squall and Irvine. She looked up and smiled faintly.

"Hi, Quitsy." She smiled brighter when the blond approched her.

"So how did things go with you know who?" Quistis asked. She put her lunch tray next to the brunette and set down. She returned a smile, finding it impossible not to smile whenever the younger girl smiled at her.

Lowering her voice, Selphie told her friend what had happened. Her eyes started to mist as she got to the end of the story. "I hope they make up."

Lying her hand on Selphie's shoulder, Quistis pulled her closer in a slight hug. "I'm sure they did. You said Squall didn't look mad when he went after Irvine." She whipsered even lower when she mentioned their names, as all the Trepies were leaning in their chairs, trying to catch everything they said.

"Yeah, but..."

"Selphie." The blond put her hands on her hips and gave her best "instructer" face.

"You'll stop fretting this minute."

"Yes, mommy." They both laughed, Selphie's eyes widening when she noticed how the Trepie were looking at them.

"What?"

"The Trepies are going to have a heart attack." She pointed toward their table.

"Why?" Quistis turned around to look at her group of fans, amused when they all fell off their seats, awstruck that their Goddess would look at them.

With a giggle, Selphie watched them scramble up as quickly as they could. "I told you."

"You only said that so I'd look at them."

"Maybe I did, whatcha gonna do about it?" She looked at the other with mock fear.

"You'lll just have to see later when we're alone."

Selphie blushed, before looking away. Quistis grinned and then kicked her under the table.

"Quit it, Quitsy! Zell and Seifer are coming."

Sure enough, the two blonds were approaching their table. Quistis and Selphie moved apart and started to eat their lunch.

"Yo," Zell said, slamming his try across from Selphie's and sitting down.

Seifer smacked the smaller blond on the head and set next to him. Zell glared up at the gunblade wielder and frowned. "What's the big idea, Seifer?" Seifer just smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Zell looked at Selphie and Quistis. "Hey guys."

"Hi," they both replied.

Seifer leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "So any word from Squally boy and the cowboy?"

Quistis raised her eyebrow. _"So they knew of Selphie's plan as well." _she thought.

"No, and keep your voice down, Seifer," Selphie said, her eyes darting around the room.

Seifer set back purposely elbowing Zell in the process, making the boy choke on the hotdog he was eating.

"Sorry, Zelly Poo," Seifer said, slapping the fighter on the back.

"Shudup, Seifer," Zell growled, blushing. Seifer noticed the blush and smirked.

Selphie saw the blush too and started to think maybe she should set them up...

" _. . . no no, stop it, I can't interfere in any of my friends lives again. And besides Zell and Seifer; there's no way on Gaia that Seifer likes Zell that way, let alone Zell liking Seifer... or do they... no, stop thinking about it!" _She pushed her thoughts away and focused on Quistis's face.

"So, is the play still on?" Quistis asked, wondering what the brunette was thinking about; she looked a little crazier then usual.

"The play . . . oh the play! I forgot all about it."

Zell smiled at his small friend, hoping he wouldn't regret his words. "Well, I'm still in," he said.

Selphie brightened. "Oh, thank you, Zell," she said, leaning over the table and hugging him. Leaning back, she eyed Seifer. Seifer had agreed to be in the play for some unknown reason, and Selphie wondered if the boy would still want to be in it. Zell on the other hand had agreed as a favor to his young brown haired friend.

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Seifer did his world famous smirk. "Sure babe, I'm still in." Leaning back up he bumped into Zell again. Zell just grumbled in his drink.

"Great, forgive me if I don't hug you, too." she said.

"No prob, you're taken after all," Seifer said, eating a big bite of his chicken sandwich.

Quistis eyes went wide when she heard this, but the two boys didn't notice, too wrapped up with their food.

Selphie blushed and eyed Quistis, and mouthed, "I'll explain later."

Quistis nodded and ate the rest of her food. Standing up she smiled at everyone. "Please excuse me, I've a class to teach."

"Bye, Quitsy," Selphie said.

"Bye," Zell and Seifer mumbled over their full mouths.

A/N Oh, this takes place after the game, but Cid's back in charge of the Garden and Seifer's been let back in. Most people forgive him, knowing he was being controlled. Rinoa and Squall decided to just be friends. If you prefer to think of it as AU, then go ahead.


	4. Hotdogs and the Training Center

Chapter Four

**Hotdogs and the Training Center**

She had just finished telling Quistis about how she had spilled the beans about her being bisexual and with another girl, when Selphie walked out of her dorm, slamming into someone. She cried out and fell ungracefully onto her behind.

"Sorry, Selphie." Irvine reached down and helped the ninja up. She looked at him and smiled when she saw he looked happy. It felt like a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders to know that she had not ruined his life.

"That's okay, Irvy, I'm fine." She stared at him long and hard, as if she were trying to read his mind.

"What?"

"Well, it's just the play." She looked down. "Everyone, but you and Squall said they would still be in it, of course Seifer talked us into revising it." She looked up. "Are you... I mean... will you?"

"I suppose I could still be in it." Irvine hip checked her and then grinned. "But only if Quistis does my hair and makeup this time. When you did it, I looked like a two cent street walker."

"Thank you!" She hugged him, squeezing him with all her strength and for her size, she was very strong. "Just you wait, Quistis doesn't know a thing about makeup." She giggled, pulling away from him. With a wide smirk, she swiped his hat and ran down the hall.

"Hey! Hey, girly, you better give that back." He ran after her, rolling his eyes, while at the same time, laughing as she giggled and waved his hat around.

Squall who had just come out of his dorm room caught their exchange. He shook his head and chuckled. It felt just like old times in the orphanage. Only back then Irvine was the one chasing Selphie, though he was trying to kiss her, while the girl screamed 'cooties.'

Turning away from them he came face to face with a wide eyed Zell. "What?" The blond was giving him the strangest look.

"Were you just chuckling?"

"Whatever," Squall mumbled, walking away from Zell, a smirk on his face. Zell ran after him, making him stop walking.

"Come on, don't leave me out, buddy," he whined.

Zell's mouth fell open in shock when the other grinned at him. He wondered if he was coming down with something. Maybe he had a fever.

"What's up, Squall?"

"Selphie stole Irvine's hat and Irvine went chasing after her. It sort of reminded me of when we were in the orphanage."

It was Zell's turn to laugh. "Oh, yeah, he always did like to chase everybody and try to kiss them."

"Everybody?"

"Don't you remember? He chased, me, you and Seifer just as much as he chased Selphie and Quistis."

"Oh, I didn't remember."

Zell smirked. "So he's always had a thing for guys. So are you two...? I mean Selphie filled me and Seif in?"

The usually stoic brunette blushed and shook his head. "No, but I'm still-"

Understanding, the blond fighter nodded. "You're thinking about your feelings, huh? You like him, but you're not sure in what way?"

"Yeah." Squall hated himself for blushing so much. He was supposed to be all stoic and hard to read, but more and more he found himself opening up, especially around his friends, even Seifer, to a degree. They had been through so much together.

"Hey want to go get a hotdog?" Squall asked, knowing what subject to use to distract the blond.

"Hell yeah!" Zell whacked Squall on the back in his best "buddy" way, letting Squall know, it would be okay with him if he turned out to be gay.

Satisfied, he had diverted Zell's attention away from his love life, Squall inwardly sighed.

"Come on!"

Almost dragging the gunblade wielder to the cafeteria, Zell could only think about the possibility that the cafeteria would already be out of his favorite food.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my hat, young lady!" Irvine said, chasing Selphie into the training center.<p>

Selphie just laughed and ran further into the center. Sighing Irvine went after her. In a few minutes he lost sight of her.

"Selph, where are you?" he yelled.

Slowing down, Irvine kept watch for any wandering fiends, thankful that he remembered to take his ice guns with him when he had left his dorm. Walking into the farthest part of the center, his blood ran cold when he heard a high pitched scream.

"Selphie!"

He came across Selphie and a young SeeD in training, fighting a T-Rexaur. A very angry T-Rexaur. It swished it's tail out, knocking the trainee off her feet.

Irvine ran up to the girl, giving her a potion, then he stood up and faced the T-Rexaur. The trainee stood up as well, readying her sword.

"Let's take it," Selphie yelled, swinging her nunchaku at the big dinosaur, hitting him on his large snout.

"Yeah," Irvine shouted, shooting both of his ice gun, hitting the dino in the face.

"Ahhhh," yelled the trainee, as she ran up to the dino, slicing it in the chest.

None of the attacks seemed to affect the T-Rexaur; it just got madder. "I'm gonna summon Valefor; cover me," Selphie yelled, starting to summon the GF.

Irvine and the trainee nodded, stepping in front of the defenseless Selphie, beating the dino back till Valefor was summoned.

Valefor raised his arms and attacked the T-Rexaur with a very powerful Energy Blast attack.

After the attack Selphie thanked him and watched as he disappeared.

"Did it do it?" the trainee asked, looking at the dazed dino.

Wiping sweat off her face, Selphie looked at the dino, and smiled, seeing it fall to it's knees. "Yup, looks like it did. Valefor is leveled to the max."

"Oh, thank goodness," the girl breathed, bending down, gasping for air.

"Now, young lady," Selphie scolded, her hands on her hips, "you know better then to come here alone."

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry Miss Tilmitt," she said, looking down in shame. "Someone was supposed to meet me, and...and...they didn't show up, so I came alone. I'm sorry," the girl repeated again, looking up at the older teenagers.

Selphie smiled, putting her hand on the girls shoulders. "It's okay, just don't do it again. Promise."

Smiling, the girl looked up. "Of course, I promise."

"Good, now what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Tohru Awayuki, I just started training to be a SeeD last year."

"Well, you're pretty good in a fight," Irvine said, picking up his hat that Selphie had dropped.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kinneas," the girl said, beaming.

Selphie laughed. "None of this miss and mr stuff, okay."

"But, but, you're teachers," Tohru said. She was right, Irvine taught a class on guns and Selphie taught a Nunchaku class. Cid had asked all them to become teachers along with their SeeD duties. Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Squall and Rinoa taught classes as well, on their weapons of course. Zell with the glove, Seifer and Squall with the gunblade (their classes were not taught together), Rinoa with the Blaster Edge, and Quistis with the whip.

"That's okay, you can call us by our first names or Mr. Hotty if you want," Irvine teased, making the cadet blush.

"I think I'll just stick with your first names, Mr...I mean Irvine."

"Good, now, let us go visit Dr. K so she can take care of your injuries the potion didn't heal," Irvine said leading Selphie and Tohru out of the Training Center.

A/N I named Tohru after two of my favorite animes Fruits Basket and Pretear, if anyone is curious. She's just a random cadet. Please review.


	5. What is Seifer Up To?

Chapter Five

**What is Seifer Up To?**

Squall set in the cafeteria with Zell eating Garden's world famous hotdogs that Zell loved so much when Seifer and Quistis joined them, setting their trays down. Seifer set next to Zell, accidentally on purpose bumping into the teen when he set. This time Zell just turned away from the knight, purposely ignoring him. Seifer frowned, and started to eat. He was so used to the fighter yelling something, or at least blushing.

_"Oh, well, I'll get a reaction out of him, one way or another today." _the blond gunblade wielder thought.

"Um, Seifer," Quistis said, sitting beside Squall, "why in the world are you smirking?" She gave him a funny look. Sometimes she did not understand this guy. One minute he seemed normal, then the next he was acting all strange.

_"Am I smirking?" _Seifer touched his fingers to his lips, looking to be in deep thought. "No reason, nope, no reason," He hurried and took a large bite of food to stop the grin that was threatening to emerge on his face. He eyed the young fighter out of the corner of his eyes.

"But I do have some interesting news," he said, looking away from Zell, eyeing Squall.

"And that would be?" Quistis asked, raising her cup to her lips and taking a long drink.

He smiled, leaning back, elbowing Zell yet again! "Seems our Irvine and Selphie are in the infirmary."

"What?" Quistis had a hard time hiding her frantic fear at the thought of Selphie being hurt. Squall looked at the knight, looking somewhat fearful too, though he hid his feelings better then she did.

"Where did you get this info?" Squall calmly asked.

"Xu, told me. I was teaching a class and one of my students, was absent. Xu came in to tell me that she, Selphie and Irvine had been attacked by an angry T-Rexaur in the Training Center."

Quistis stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. "Excuse me," she said, running out of the cafeteria. The Trepies all fell out of their seats from trying to get a better look at her as she ran near them. Squall also stood up without a word and followed the blond, leaving Zell and Seifer alone. This was what Seifer had wanted. He smirked, leaning up to grab some napkins. Leaning back, he smacked right into Zell's chest.

_"Hmm, didn't mean to do that . . . but oh well."_

Zell gasped, falling backwards, his arms automatically going around Seifer's waist. That stopped him from falling, but now he was holding Seifer. Zell blushed, pushing Seifer out of his lap.

"Watch what you're doing Seifer," he said, glaring. It should be noted that he was still blushing something fierce.

"Sorry, Zelly Poo, I slipped." He leaned closer to Zell, whispering in his ear. "Thanks for catching me."

Smirking at the deeper blush that spread across Zell's face, Seifer stood up, running his fingers across Zell's cheek. "See ya, Zell." With that he turned, and walked out the cafeteria door. Zell just set in his seat, his mouth open in confusion, his face a deep maroon.

_"What's Seifer up to?"_ he wondered.

* * *

><p>Quistis ran into the infirmary, her eyes searching for her girlfriend; her heart was pounding in fear. Squall came in after her, also feeling worried for his two friends. An unknown feeling clutched at his heart. Breathless, Quistis ran into Dr. K's office. The doctor looked up, surprised to see the panting girl and a scared looking Squall.<p>

"Yes?" she asked, eyeing them over her reading glasses.

"S. . .selphie and Irvine, are they okay?" Quistis asked, fearing Dr. K's answer.

"We heard that they were brought here," Squall added, his eyes searching for any signs of the cowboy.

* * *

><p>"S. . .selphie and Irvine, are they okay?" a female voice spoke.<p>

"We heard they were brought here," a scared sounding man added.

"Hey, that's . . . " Selphie started to say, looking at Irvine, who was sitting on the bed next to her and Tohru. Tohru had just finished getting treated and they were all getting ready to leave.

"Squall," Irvine breathed, not believing that scared voice could belong to him.

"And Quistis," Selphie added, wondering what was wrong with them.

"Why do they sound so scared and upset?"

"Um," Tohru said, "aren't those people your friends? Maybe they thought you two were injured as well."

"Oh, that makes sense," Selphie said, standing up and going toward the door.

She peeked out and saw the faces of two very worried people.

Looking back into the room at Irvine, Selphie smiled. "Looks like someone is very worried about you."

Irvine blushed as he stood up, going over to her. "Oh my," he said, when he peeked out at Squall and Quistis.

_"Could Squall really be worried about me...me!"_

"Should we let them know were okay?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," Irvine said, opening the door the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Dr. K looked at the two teen SeeDs, seeing their worry; she smiled. "They're in there." She pointed to a door. A door that Selphie and Irvine happened to be coming out of.<p>

"Selphie," Quistis yelled, running to the girl, hugging her hard. Selphie smiled at the blond, patting her on the back.

"It's good to see you too, Quitsy."

Squall stood back, a look of relief on his face. Blushing, he smiled at Irvine. "Good to see you two are okay."

Irvine smiled back. "Yeah, we were never hurt, we..."

"It was my fault," came the quiet voice of a red haired girl. "I went into the Training Center alone, and these guys had to save me."

"She did okay in the fight, but was hurt. So we brought her here," Selphie said, smiling at the young Tohru. "Squall, Quitsy, this is Tohru. She's training to be a SeeD."

"Hi," Tohru said, blushing, not used to having so many people look at her at once.

"Hi," Squall and Quistis replied.

Tohru smiled. "Excuse me, I'm late for a class." With that she bid farewell and left the infirmary.

"Class...oh whoops," Selphie grinned sheepishly. "I'm late for class too. And I'm the teacher. Ahh, bye everyone!"

"Haha, I'd hate to be... wait, I'm late too!" Irvine blushed when everyone started to laugh. "In the words of Selphie, "Ahh, bye everyone."" .

"Haha, that's too funny," Quistis said.

"You're not late too, Quistis?" Squall asked.

Quistis thought for moment, a look of horror crossing her face. "Ahh, I am...hehe, I'm kidding," she said, when she saw the look Squall gave her.

"Funny," Squall muttered.

"Um, right, come on, Squall there's something I need to talk to you about," Quistis said, walking out of the infirmary, with Squall behind her.

Once out of the infirmary, Squall turned to the blond, "and that would be?"

"Well, it's about the play." Quistis smiled, hoping Squall would be willing to still be in the play, at least for Selphie's sake.

A/N I hope you like it. Even though it's an old story, I'm still very fond of it. It was the longest fic I ever finished.


	6. Feelings Returned

Chapter Six

**Feelings Returned**

Quistis looked at Squall. "Please say you'll still be in it, Squall."

"The others?" he asked.

"They're all still in," Quistis said, starting to walk down the hall with Squall. "Please for Selphie, she's put so much into this."

"All right, but I'm only doing this so I don't have to hear you two whine," Squall said, blushing. Once again one of his friends was chipping away at the hard shell he wore.

"Of course, you'll hear no more whining from us." The blond grinned.

"Good."

* * *

><p>A Few days Later-<p>

Squall had been thinking about Irvine ever since the day he had learned about Irvine's feelings for him. When he had learned that Irvine was in the infirmary, Squall felt like his whole life would be over if he never got to see the smiling cowboy again. He didn't know it at the time, but that clutching feeling he had, was the fear of losing someone he loved.

_"Love?" _His head snapped up. _"Oh Hyne, maybe I do love him... okay, so maybe I knew it all along, deep down." _He let himself smile, enjoying the feeling of giving himself away to someone, of letting himself be open again and care. When he realized he had wandered so near Irvine's dorm room, Squall's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He scratched the back of his head. _"What am I doing here?"_

His brunette hair swayed when he turned around toward a sound down the hallway. "What the-?" For some reason, he felt compelled to check out the small thump and headed toward the noise. Getting to the end of the hall, he stopped and looked around. He made a small gasp when he saw the cause of the sound.

"IRVINE!" He ran to the knocked out cowboy, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. His hat had fallen off when he fell. He had a red spot on his forehead. Squall guessed he had hit his head. Irvine really must be clumsy when he is not fighting. Squall also saw a discarded pair of SeeD boots on the floor, knowing Irvine must have tripped.

"Wake up, Irvine." He shook him, trying to get some kind of reaction.

Nothing.

Standing up, Squall fished in Irvine's pocket for his room keycard. Finding it, Squall carried Irvine to his dorm. Sliding the card through the lock, he walked in the room when the door opened.

Going to Irvine's bed, Squall gently laid him down. Bending down Squall took off the elastic band that held his long hair back, trying to make him comfortable. Squall poured a potion gently into his parted lips.

He watched as the redness on Irvine's head faded, and the boy's eyes started to flutter.

Eyes opening, Irvine looked at Squall.

Squall smiled. "You fell and knocked yourself out. I carried you here."

Pushing himself up, Irvine looked closely at Squall. He seemed different.

"Er, Irvine?"

"Yes, Squall," Irvine said.

Squall blushed.

_"Wow, did Squall just blush? I can't believe it,_" Irvine thought, looking at the blushing brunette.

"I thought about it."

With that spoken, Squall leaned over and hesitantly kissed him.

Irvine was so startled when he felt Squall's lips on his that he squeaked and fell backwards, right off the bed. With his brown hair tumbling around his face, Irvine looked up at Squall. Both boys couldn't make eye contact.

Irvine faintly smiled. "Y..you meant . . . "

Squall looked down at the fallen cowboy, and blushed. The cowboy was sprawled in a very alluring way. His head was tilted to the side, so his hair flowed over his shoulders, and he was propped up on his elbows, his pelvis slightly jutted out.

His mouth still tingling from the kiss, Squall nodded. "Yes, when I saw you lying there. I...I though that I'd lost you, and when you were in the infirmary I had such a unknown feeling clutching my heart," Squall looked away, flushing.

Irvine grinned, looking up at the bashful man. He couldn't believe this was the same man he'd known all these years.

Standing up, Irvine set on the bed next to Squall. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Irvine did not wait for an answer, before he took Squall's chin in his hands, placing another hesitant kiss on his lips.

Not quite sure what he was doing, Squall kissed back.

Irvine giggled into Squall's mouth, feeling so happy. Squall broke the kiss and gave Irvine a funny look.

"Did you just giggle?" He raised his eyebrow, looking at Irvine's flushed face.

"Did I?" Irvine sputtered, the heat on his cheeks rising.

Squall laughed. "You did, and I bet I can make you do it again."

Putting his hands on his hips, Irvine stuck his tongue at Squall. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes, and be careful where you stick that tongue," Squall teased leaning forward, so his breath lightly tickled Irvine's cheek.

Irvine felt himself tingle. "So what will you do if I don't?" he asked, sticking his tongue out again.

Squall smiled, waiting for this. "Maybe this!" he said, pushing Irvine back and pinning his arms above his head with one strong hand and tickling Irvine's sides with the other.

Irvine's breath _whooshed_ out of him as he started to wriggle under Squall's body. It was too much for Irvine to handle and he let out a small giggle which turned into gasping laughter.

"Okay, I give, I give," Irvine shouted, still laughing.

Squall stopped tickling Irvine, but still had him pinned. "Told you I could make you do it again."

Blushing brightly, Irvine mock glared. "But you cheated."

"Maybe I did, but it was fun."

"Squall?"

Squall looked over at the blushing cowboy and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I... love you."

"Irvine... W-well, I'm sure I love you, too. I'm just... new at this kind of thing." He looked away. The ice around his heart was melted.

"Y. . . . you mean it?" Irvine felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Of course I do. That's not something I say, unless I mean it," he said, running his thumb over Irvine's eyes, drying his tears.

"Oh, good," Irvine smiled, burying his head in Squall's chest, taking in his clean scent.

"Um, Irvine," Squall said, looking down at the head snuggling into his chest.

"Hmmm, what?"

Pulling Irvine away from him, he pointed to the clock hanging on Irvine's blue walls. Irvine turned to where Squall was pointing, and yelped, jumping off the bed.

"Selphie's going to kill us," he yelled, grabbing Squall's hand, and pulling him up.

"Calm down, were not late yet, and it'll only take us five minutes to get there."

"But I'm not even in make up," Irvine moaned, grabbing a hair tie, pulling his hair up.

They of course were talking about a dress rehearsal they were supposed to be at. Still holding Squall's hand, Irvine dragged him out of his dorm, pausing to pick up his hat that was lying in the hallway.

A/N I toned this chapter down. When I first wrote it, I made it too lovey dovey. Much more then what is written here.


	7. Coming Out

A'N look for a small cameo. If you spot it, then you get some cookies.

Chapter Seven

**Coming Out**

Selphie was standing in the stands watching everyone rehearse. It was going good, and she couldn't help but notice how Squall and Irvine looked at each other. _"So it looks like my plan actually worked,_" she thought sighing happily and taking a seat.

"Last Phase complete," she whispered. Looking around her eyes fell on someone who was not doing what he was supposed to be doing. "Hey...Shuichi Shindo," she yelled, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be practicing your lines, not making out with Mr. Eiri Yuki."

The red haired boy yelped and backed away from the older blond he had been making out with.

Selphie sighed and glared at Eiri. "You're not in the play, young man. So go be elsewhere," she scolded.

Eiri did not bother to tell Selphie that he was older then her, after all she was now a teacher, so he just glared at her, leaving the stage area.

"Okay shows over."

Everyone started to leave.

"Hey, wait...not this show, I meant the makeout show."

She walked onto the stage. "You guys have been doing a good job. Were almost done for the day. I just want to go over a few more things."

Everyone nodded and waited for her go on. "Okay the brother bonding scene," she said. Everyone looked up at her giving her confused looks. "Page 52: this is between Biffa and Bobba only. Zell and Seifer," she said. Everyone but Zell and Seifer left the stage.

"Zell you start."

Zell and Seifer went through their next few lines, then both boys looked up at Selphie and yelled at the same time.

"What!"

Selphie looked at the two boys in surprise. "What's the matter?"

Zell blushed. "We have to hug."

"Well, yeah you're brothers and you're bonding, hence the name brother bonding scene."

Seifer smirked, rolling his eyes. "Come on Zelly Poo, I wont bite...hard," he whispered. Zell looked at Selphie getting ready to complain, but stopped, seeing the look on her face.

_"This play really means a lot to her, oh well I'll give one up for the team. Anyways..it wont be so bad. Seifer's really hot... hot? Did I just think that? What is wrong with me?"_

"Um, Zell, you okay?" Selphie's asked, seeing the mental torture the blond was going through.

"I'm fine."

"Good, now begin."

Zell and Seifer went through their lines; when they got to the hug, Zell sort of gasped when he felt Seifer's arms go around him. When they pulled apart, Zell knew he was blushing. Seifer smirked at Zell, liking the reactions he could get out of him. Zell looked up at Seifer and was in store for a surprise, he was smirking like he always seemed to be doing, but there was a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

_"He's blushing...no he can't be. Nope no way." _Zell thought it would be amazing if Seifer did blush. The older blond never blushed, unless he was angry.

"Okay, good job guys." Seeing both boys blushing, she smirked. "Um, so it gets better, why don't you two get together in one of your rooms and go over your lines."

Both boys turned to Selphie, who gave them a wide eyed innocent look. "This is a order, so you better do what I say," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You better listen to her, she can be scary," Shuichi said, running his hands through his red hair.

"Shuichi, just because I scolded you for making out with Eiri Yuki, does not make me scary."

Shuichi got a dreamy look on his face. "But he's so cute, and he's going to write romance novels, he's even going to write songs for my band."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the love sick puppy, he was always taking about Eiri or his band "Bad Luck."

"Okay, GET, go make out with him as much as you want, were done for the day," Selphie said, waving the boy away.

Shuichi smiled and squealed like a girl. "Yay! Yuki, here I come."

Everyone on the stage started to snicker. "Okay the shows over." Everyone stayed where they were.

"This one...shesh," Selphie muttered.

* * *

><p>Irvine and Squall's relationship spread over Garden so fast, and both boys were surprised that people seemed to be taking the news okay. Some were taking it better then okay. Mainly the fangirls, and could you believe it, the fanboys.<p>

Irvine giggled. "Can you believe it, we have a fan following," he said, looking at a bunch of teenage girls...and boys who were eying them. They were practically drooling.

"Yeah, so is this how it feels, Quistis?" Squall asked the blond as she set down at their table. The Trepies were not far away from the blue magic user.

Quistis smiled at the two boys. "You'll get used to it," she said, smiling when Selphie approached their table, sitting next to her.

"Hi, Selph."

"Hello, Quitsy," Selphie said, blushing. Irvine saw the blush and raised his eyebrows.

"Yo," a loud male voice spoke. Everyone looked up and watched as Zell set his tray down and set down.

"Scoot over, Zell," Seifer said. Zell blushed but moved over making room for the knight.

Selphie looked at the two blonds and once again noticed Zell's blush. "So have you two done what I asked ya to?"

Seifer put his arms around Zell's shoulders, smiling when he saw the boys eyes go wide. "Not yet, but we will tonight. Right Zell?"

"S..sure," Zell said, shoving a hotdog in his mouth.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the two blonds but did not say anything about their weird behavior.

"Good, and remember to practice that hug as well as the lines," Selphie said, taking a big bite to keep herself form giggling.

"Look the yaoi fangirls er fanpeople are at it again," Irvine said, pointing to some boys and girls that were taking pictures of their table. Quistis mouthed 'How do they even know what the word yaoi means?' to Selphie when she head Irvine. Selphie just shrugged.

"Awww, they make it so you can't kiss, here I'll hide you from view," Selphie said, leaning over the table. "Now you can kiss without having your picture taken."

They went red, but it looked like Selphie would not sit down till they kissed, so Irvine planted a quick kiss on Squall's mouth.

"Hehe," Selphie giggled, sitting back down, "that'll show them."

The fanpeople were all groaning. "I missed it," a little girl cried, glaring at her camera, as if it was the camera's fault she missed taking a picture of Squall and Irvine's kiss.

"Goodness, they're obsessed," Quistis exclaimed, looking at the fanpeople.

"Someone should do something to distract them...Oh I know, why don't you and Selphie makeout." Zell said to the blond.

Quistis dropped her glass, flushing. "W..what?"

Zell started to laugh, slapping the table. "I knew it, I knew it...it's you Quistis."

"What, what are you talking about?" Quistis asked.

"Selphie told us she was bi and going with a girl... haha it is you, right?"

Squall and Irvine looked at the two girls in surprise. Seifer smirked at the blushing blond. He had figured it was her all along.

"I um, what oh-" Quistis mumbled.

Selphie knew they were caught. "Quitsy, it's okay, they know."

"Oh, all right, we're a couple," Quistis said, drying up her spilled drink.

Irvine smiled. "Well, don't be so embarrassed about it."

"I'm not...I just..."

"You were scared of how people would react," Zell said. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't of outed you."

Selphie and Quistis smiled. "No, it's okay," Quistis said.

"I'm not so scared anymore." She stood up, "I want everyone to know."

Selphie's eyes went wide. "Just what are you planing?"

"Oh, the Trepies are going to have a fit," Zell said, looking at their table.

Quistis shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm gonna tell everyone right now. That okay, Selphie?"

Selphie nodded. "Yes."

"Um," Quistis said loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement."

Everyone looked up at the blond and waited for her to go on.

"I am a...um what I mean," she blushed. "I'm a lesbian, and I'm dating Selphie."

There were gasps all over and all the Trepies fainted, except the girl Trepies, of course. They were sad though that their Queen was taken.

"I just wanted you all to know. Um, okay then, back to your food."

Quistis set down next to Selphie, hugging the girl. "Oh, boy, that felt good. Say do you think we'll get fanboys and girls?"

Everyone started to laugh as they finished their lunch.

A/N So it's really corny with the fan people and stuff, but I figure, why not? The game clearly has the obsessed Trepies, why wouldn't there be people who would become obsessed over certain couples? And Squall's group is kind of famous for everything they did and how do people treat famous couples? Well they give them dorky jointed names and gossip about their every day to day lives.

The Gravitation Cameo: Don't ask why. I just think I must have been obsessed with Gravitation when I wrote this.


	8. The Closet

Chapter Eight

**The Closet**

Zell was walking around his room, when two strong arms grabbed him, pulling him into his closet.

"Hey," he yelled, struggling to get away from whoever held him. It was dark and Zell could see nothing. But something told him that his kidnapper was a guy. Their arms were really strong, and he could smell a man's cologne.

"Shhh." Whoever it was spun Zell around, so he was facing the man's chest. Zell shivered when he felt the guy start to run his hands over his backside. Why didn't he just back away, the man was not holding him tight anymore? But Zell stayed frozen as the man's hands continued to explore his body.

"H..how'd you get into my room?" He managed to ask, groaning when he felt a wet mouth on his neck.

The man chucked quietly as he continued to kiss up Zell's neck, getting to his chin, finally reaching Zell's mouth.

_"Push him away, Zell,_" He told himself, but he didn't. Moaning he wrapped his arms around the mysterious man. The man smirked into Zell's mouth, running his tongue over Zell's teeth. Zell parted his teeth and the man's tongue entered his mouth.

"Oh," Zell squealed when he felt the man grab his butt, pulling him up so his legs straddled his waist. Their kiss deepened, and he moaned.

"Like that Zelly Poo?"

"WHAT?"

Zell jumped out of his bed, frantically looking around. Breathing hard, he fell back down. "Just a dream."

"Just a dream," he repeated.

_"Why am I dreaming about him . . . and making out in a closet? What is wrong with me?"_

He raised from his bed when he heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming." He got up and walked toward the door. When he opened the door, he started to blush. There stood Seifer, in all his cocky glory.

"Whatcha want, Seifer?" he asked. He felt naked, being only in his boxer shorts.

The older blond held out his script. "Selphie said we should have a private practice." His eyes roamed over Zell's chest. He had to mentally smack himself to keep from drooling and jumping the boy.

Still feeling quite embarrassed about his dream, Zell sighed. "Okay, come in," he said, stepping aside, letting the knight walk in.

Seifer smirked, walking in and sitting on the edge of Zell's bed. Zell just stood where he was, his thoughts on his dream.

"Hello, Gaia to Zell, get your script," Seifer said, waving he hands in front of his face.

"Oh, right."

The two blonds went through their lines, and when they got to the hug, Zell started to shake as Seifer leaned over . . .

"Zell," Seifer said, pulling away, "why are you shaking?"

"Huh?" Zell said, looking away from Seifer's face. His face flaming, he stood up, "C..cold," he muttered, hugging his bare chest.

Something was really bothering the younger blond, Seifer could see; he frowned not liking to see him look the way he was looking; he seemed scared. Sure, Seifer could be a jerk, even mean, but he did have a heart somewhere in his chest.

"Here," Seifer spoke softly, holding out his long coat. Zell looked up, surprise in his eyes.

_"Seifer's offering me his coat. Why's he being so nice?_" Zell thought, taking the coat. Blushing, he put it on. He blushed even more when he smelt the cologne on the coat. The same smell from his dream.

"Feel better?" Seifer asked.

Nodding, Zell smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"No prob, Zelly Poo," he said, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Lets finish so Selphie doesn't kill us."

"Right."

When they finished practicing their lines, Zell looked up at Seifer, "Seifer?"

"Hmm, what, Zell?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Seifer nodded,

"Um, why do you always . . . um," Zell blushed, looking away, "pick on me, and stuff?"

Seifer looked at Zell.

_"Man when did he get so bold?" _Seifer thought.

"Don't you know anything, Zell? When someone picks on somebody, it usually means they like them."

"Did Seifer just say he liked me? Ho boy." Zell thought. He looked up at Seifer, and started to laugh.

"Uh, Zell, I just confessed my feelings and you're laughing." Seifer gave the younger blond a strange look. "That doesn't make be feel very good."

"Sorry, but isn't that a little third gradeish, picking on someone you like?" Zell stopped laughing and smiled at the older blond.

"Hey," Seifer yelled, but started to laugh as well. "You might be right." He looked down. "I just like touching you." He looked back up, smirking. "And making you blush."

Zell started to blush.

"Like that," Seifer said. "Come on lets go make out in the cafeteria so we can make the fangirls day."

"I think if we did that they'd all pass out," Zell said, shifting closer to Seifer.

"Well how bout a closet then?" Seifer said, his eyes going wide in surprise when Zell went red, covering his face.

"What?"

Zell peeked out at Seifer. "Nothing really," he said, eying his closet.

"Then why are you covering your face?"

Zell took his hands away from his face and looked at Seifer. "Uh, I um, had a dream," he blushed, "about you . . . there was a closet involved."

Seifer smiled. "Oh really? Then you think about me that way?"

"Well DUH, why else would I be blushing like an idiot?"

Seifer grinned, leaning closer to Zell, hugging him. Zell's eyes went wide. _"He's hugging me . . . now what's he doing?"_ Seifer grabbed Zell, picking him up. "Your closet looks really cozy," he growled in Zell's ear.

Zell blushed and snuggled against Seifer's chest.

* * *

><p>Two girls stood outside Zell's dorm room. "Did we really just hear all that?" the blond asked.<p>

The brunette giggled. "Yeeeyup, we sure did, come on Quitsy, we can bug them later."

Quistis laughed, hugging her girlfriend. "This was your doing."

"Nope, nope, I just suggested they have a private practice."

Both girls laughed and walked to Selphie's dorm. "So what do you think they're doing now?" Selphie asked, jumping on her bed.

A/N I honestly do not like how fast the characters are getting together, but that is how I wrote it back in the day, and it's hard to change it too much without ruining the story. I'm debating on starting a brand new FF8 ficlit. What do you think?


	9. Checking the Linen

Chapter Nine

**Checking the Linen **

Zell blushed looking at the form of a sleeping Seifer. He still couldn't quite believe everything that had happened last night.

_"Get your head out of the gutter, Zell. Nothing happened! Oh except you found out that Seifer who's picked on you for your entire life likes you. And you've always had a crush on the man. Geez, he looks so cute, sleeping like that."_

He set on the edge of his bed, which Seifer was hogging and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes, jumping when the knight's eyes opened.

Seifer smirked and set up, taking Zell's hand in his. "Whatcha doing, Zell?" he growled in Zell's ear, snuggling against his neck, making him moan. "Checking me out, were ya?"

"WHAT?"

Seifer smirked, grabbing Zell's hand, and pulling him down, next to him. "Don't be shy."

Zell blushed and buried his head in Seifer's chest, "I'm not being shy," his muffled reply could be heard. Zell gasped when he felt Seifer run his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Seifer his eyes wide. Seifer smiled; a genuine smile, and Zell's eyes went wider.

_"Oh, he's gonna kiss me._"

"Since when were yoummf-" Zell's words were cute off, as Seifer touched Zell's lips with his own. It was a sweet gentle kiss.

"What was that Zell?" Seifer asked as he pulled away from the blushing blond.

"I was saying, since when were yoummm," Seifer crushed his lips down on Zell's this time, making them both moan.

Seifer pulled back, breathing hard. "Sorry didn't catch that," he smiled. "What were you sayinmmmf..."

Both boys fell back on the bed as Zell jumped the blond, kissing him heard. Seifer moaned, liking this side of Zell very much. When Zell realized what he had done, he set back, turning very purple.

Seifer set up, smiling. "I like it when you take charge," he growled, nibbling Zell's ear. Just then Zell's stomach growled, making the younger blond blush.

"Hungry?"

Zell nodded.

They got up and Zell went into his bathroom to change into a clean pair of clothes, much to Seifer's disappointment; he wanted to watch him change. When they got to the cafeteria it was mostly empty, so the two boys ordered something, hotdogs, of course, and went to a dark corner to eat.

"Lucky the fanpeople are gone," Zell joked, shoving a hotdog in his mouth.

Seifer nodded, watching the boy eat hotdog after hotdog. "Man, I've never seen one person eat so many hotdogs, and for breakfast at that."

Zell blushed, seeing how hard the knight was staring at him. "These are so goood though."

"Really?" Seifer said, stealing the hotdog Zell was about to eat, and placing a quick kiss on Zell's mouth, "but not as goood as you though."

"Seifer," he hissed, "someone will see us."

* * *

><p>Quistis looked at her small brown haired girlfriend, giving her a hard look. "Selphie, where are you taking me?" She demanded to know.<p>

Selphie smiled, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh, it's a secret." She grabbed Quistis's arm and dragged the girl. Quistis sighed and let her hyper girlfriend pull her to their unknown destination. They walked for a few minutes coming to the SeeD dorm hallway.

"Where here," Selphie said, whispering.

"Here where, Selphie?" Quistis whispered back, "this is a closet. And why are we whispering?"

Selphie grinned, "shh, listen," she pointed to the closet. Quistis sighed and did as she was told. What she heard made her go red.

Selphie grinned widely, "I saw them go in there," she giggled.

Two moans could be heard from inside the closet.

Still quite flushed, Quistis looked at Selphie. "Who?" she asked, even thought she already knew.

Selphie put her hand on the doorknob.

"Who do you think, Zell and Seifer?"

She swung the door opened and shrieked, acting surprised to find the two boys in a very incriminating position.

"Ahhk, what do you two think you're doing?" she asked, covering her eyes.

Zell froze. Seifer backed away from the young fighter, noticeably blushing.

"Well!" Selphie said her voice raised.

"Linen, right, we were checking the linen." Zell said, his voice high. He took a white sheet off one of the shelves. "Yup, they look good."

Selphie raised her eyebrows, and looked at Quistis, who was still quite flushed. "Is that's what it's called these days?"

Both girls started to laugh. "So, Quistis want to go check the linen?"

"Sure, the linen in my bedroom needs checking." Quistis said.

Selphie smiled at the two blonds. "Well please excuse us, we've got some linen to check." She grabbed Quistis arm, pulling her toward her room. Both girls were still laughing loudly.

Seifer smirked watching the two girls leave. "Well it looks like were found out." He grinned, "and now we can check the linen in public."

Zell blushed. "Oh . . . you," he threw the sheet at Seifer's head. "Here check this."

Seifer laughed, tossing the sheet aside, reaching out and closing the closet door. "Thanks, but I'd rather check your linen." He grabbed Zell, pulling the boy against his chest.

* * *

><p>"Ah, ha, ha, can you believe him? "We were checking the linen," so funny," Selphie giggled, jumping on Quistis's bed. She lifted up Quistis sheets, "these linen needs checking," she blushed, looking at Quistis.<p>

Quistis nodded, "that is does." She went to her bed and set next to Selphie. Selphie smiled, jumping the girl, grabbing her in a big bear hug.

"Selphie, I love you too, but I'd like to be able to breathe."

"You . . . love me," Selphie jumped back, her face red.

Quistis eyes went wide. "Did I say that?"

"Er, um you did." Selphie looked down. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course. How can I not?" She blushed, lifting Selphie's chin up, and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Really . . . I . . . I . . . love . . . you . . . too." She said, leaning against Quistis.

Quistis smiled, hugging the young ninja.

* * *

><p>"Hehe, do you hear that?" a young SeeD cadet asked.<p>

"I sure do . . . just wait till we tell the rest of the club members," another young cadet said. Both cadets leaned against the closet their face's red.

"Shesh, they're really going at it," the first cadet said.

"Yeah," the second cadet replied.

"Is your camera ready?"

"Yeeeyup, sure is," the second cadet said, raising her camera to her face. "Open the door."

The first cadet quickly opened the door, and the second cadet clicked the shutter button. "Got it," she yelled.

The two boys in the closet yelled, confused by the bright light. "Hey," the younger blond yelled.

The two cadets shrieked and fled down the hallway. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" the older blond yelled. He started to chase after the two cadets. A few minutes later he came back.

"They got away," he said.

"O...oh," the younger blond said, sliding down the wall.

"Well, now we're really found out."

"Sure seems that way." Zell gulped looking at Seifer. He weakly smiled. "Well now we really can check the linen in public . . . that is if we want our pictures taken."

"**ATTENTION**," a loud voice could be heard over the loud speaker. "The Yaoi Club has an important message. Please direct your attention to the nearest broadcasting TV."

"Oh no," Zell moaned, "how in the world can they be this fast?"

"It's that new minute developing film." Seifer muttered. Both boys turned to the broadcasting TV that was in the dorm hallway.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what's going on," Squall said, turning on his small TV.<p>

"They said, "Yaoi Club" you don't think it's about us, do you?" Irvine asked, watching the TV.

"No, can't be. We've been very careful not to get our pictures taken."

* * *

><p>Selphie jumped off of Quistis's bed, turning her TV on. "Hmmm, what are they going on about, I wonder?"<p>

Quistis shrugged. "No Idea."

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Megan Rae, founder of our Garden's Yaoi Club, the sister club to the Yuri Club run by my sister, Kat Rae."<p>

Megan, smiled at the camera, brushing her long straight blond hair out of her eyes.

"We've come by a great story. It's brought to us by SeeD cadets, Naru Narusegawa, and Keitaro Urashima." The camera switched over two young cadets; a pretty girl with long blond hair, and a skinny dark-haired boy, wearing glasses. The two shyly smiled at the camera.

"It seems two of our Garden's hottest have gotten together," Megan said, when the camera switched back to her. "Take a look at what Naru and Keitaro managed to capture on their camera."

The screen switched to a blown up picture of two startled looking blonds. They had their arms around each other and looked very much out of breath.

"Yes, people it's true," Megan said, the screen going back to her. "Hotty Zell, and bad boy Seifer were caught making out in a closet." She sighed, happily, "They were a favorite pairing on the Garden's Yaoi and Yuri fan fiction section, but never did we dream they'd really be together."

"Well there you have it folks. I'm Megan Rae, saying goodbye," Megan waved to the camera, smiling cutely, as the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Squall and Irvine yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Selphie and Quistis stared at the screen in shock. "Wow, those Yaoi Club people sure have some guts." Selphie, shook her head in amazement.<p>

"Yeah, I wonder how Zell and Seifer's going to take this," Quistis said.

* * *

><p>"Whaaaa," Zell blinked his eyes a few times, his mouth open in confusion. "Hotty Zell . . . a fan fiction favorite."<p>

Seifer smirked. "Bad boy Seifer." He patted the confused boy on the arm. "They're right, you are Hotty Zell."

"I...I am?" Zell blinked.

"Yes," Seifer growled, pulling him to his chest.

"Ahhh," a bunch of girl and boys voices could be heard. "Let's find that closet, maybe they're still there." A boy's voice shouted out.

"Oh no!" Zell yelled.

Seifer groaned, grabbing Zell's hand. "Come on." They sprinted down the hallway. Zell frantically grabbed his card key, unlocking his door.

They ran in the room, slamming the door shut, making sure it was locked. "Woo," Zell sighed, sliding to the floor.

"So much for checking the linen in pubic," Seifer growled, pulling Zell to his feet.

"There's always our rooms," Zell said, blushing. Seifer nodded his agreement, pulling Zell into a hard kiss. Both boys moaned, loudly.

"Ahh, did you hear that?" a girl yelled. "They're making out!"

Both blonds groaned, pulling apart.

"Okay, move along," a female voice could be heard.

"She said, MOVE IT," another female voice could be heard. A loud _crack_ could also be heard.

"Eeek," a bunch of feet could be heard scrambling away from the door.

"Selphie, you didn't have to snap my whip at them."

"Well it worked."

"So it did. Let's go finish checking the linen."

"Kay," two feet could be heard walking away.

The two blonds on the other side of the door started to shake in laughter. "Looks like they're on our side," Zell laughed, imagining the look on the Yaoi fan's faces when Selphie snapped Quistis's whip at them.

Seifer smirked. "Yeah. Come on, the linen looks like it needs checking."

A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review.

I'm such a dork for writing this (years ago!) but believe me, it was more corny before I toned it down. Did you find the cameo?


	10. Thank Hyne for Library Girls

Chapter Ten

**Thank Hyne for Library Girls**

Squall looked over at Irvine. "Are you still laughing?"

Irvine wiped the tears off his face. "I never would have believed it, oh it's so hysterical." He bent over in another fit of laughter. Squall shook his head and walked away.

Irvine looked up and saw that Squall had left, "Hey."

* * *

><p>Selphie looked up when she saw a familiar figure approach her. "He still laughing?" she asked giggling.<p>

"He thinks it's hysterical," Squall smirked; it was pretty funny.

"But I can't help but think what if it had been me and Quitsy or you and Irvine. I don't think we'd be laughing then."

"Yeah, but they would be."

"True, true. It was really funny, wasn't it? That picture was priceless." she bent over laughing, acting like a girl version of Irvine.

"Yeah, it was." Squall smiled.

Selphie beamed up at Squall.

_"He sure has changed. There used to be a time where a smile was a rare as finding a million gil on the ground. It's all because of Irvine, I'm sure of that."_

"Excuse me," Selphie said, bending down and picking up her nunchaku, "I've got to be in a class." She waved goodbye and headed to her class.

* * *

><p>"Minea, be careful where you swing that thing," Selphie yelled at the young cadet. She winced when Minea's nunchaku made contact with another cadet's head. <p>

_"Geez, these kids are going to be the death of me. Don't they hear a thing I tell them? Practice snapping your nunchaku, make sure your really spaced out so you don't hit a classmate. Now is that so hard to understand? I think not!"_

She ran over to the fallen cadet, pushing Minea out of her way, a bit too hard. "Hiro, can you hear me?" she shouted to the thirteen year old boy. His long dark brown hair was matted with blood. Hiro mumbled something but didn't open his eyes. Selphie's eyes snapped up when she heard people starting to sneak away.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," she yelled, "STAY PUT!"

She turned her attention back to Hiro, gently moving his long hair out of his eyes. _"Oww, that has to hurt._" He had a deep gash right above his left eye. It was bleeding rather badly. She wasn't junctioned to a GF today and she had left her medicine in her room. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I grab a potion, or junction Valefor?"_

She looked up at Minea. "Please tell me you have a potion."

Minea gulped, tears in her eyes. She had been pulling at her shoulder length blond hair, shaking in fear. "I..." She dug into one of her pockets and took out a potion, "here." A large sob escaped her pressed lips. Selphie gratefully took the potion, pouring the yellowish liquid on Hiro's gash. She sighed in relief when it started to close, and the boy's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled at the young boy. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit over the head with a brick...but the pains starting to fade."

Minea dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry Hiro," she said, sobbing louder.

Hiro smiled. "It's okay," he touched her hand, "please stop crying."

Minea nodded, sucking the sobs back that wanted to escape. She looked at Selphie, biting her lip in worry, "Mis..." she paused, "Selphie, I'm really sorry!" She looked down flushing in shame.

"I know you are. Hiro's okay now. I'm sorry I yelled and pushed you. I was really scared."

"That's okay. I didn't mind the pushing or the yelling...I did deserve it."

"Okay, class will be over soon. The lesson learned to day Is: listen to what the pretty brown-haired girl says." Everyone laughed. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well you better, cause if not I'll sick Quistis on you. Her blue magic spells really hurt." Selphie winced, "I should know. She missed a fiend once and hit me."

* * *

><p>Zell groaned, glancing over at Seifer. "Do you think it's safe yet?"<p>

A bunch of rabid fans had started to chase the two blonds when they had exited the dorm hallway. Luckily they didn't notice when the two boys slipped into the quiet library. The only person in the library was a quiet library girl. Who was doing a pretty good job of snubbing them.

_"Must not be a yaoi fan...thank goodness_," Zell thought looking at the girl.

Seifer snorted. "Not likely."

Zell huffed. "I just want to peeeeeee, doesn't anyone care?" he whined, starting to do a "I need to pee" dance.

The library girl sighed. She was getting irritated as she was trying to read. She walked up to Zell and Seifer smiling sweetly, lying her book aside. "Just a sec," she told them.

Zell and Seifer gave her confused looks.

She walked to the library door, going outside.

"Oh, oh, oh my gosh. Did ya'll see that?" they could hear the girl scream, excitedly. They could imagine her jumping up and down. "Zell and Seifer, those two stud muffins," Zell and Seifer snorted when she said that. "They went that way. Oh, it was so Hooooot. Seifer was touching Zell's bum." She shrieked, loudly.

Zell and Seifer were leaning against each other, shaking with laughter when they heard a storm of feet rushing away from the library.

The library girl came back in smiling. "They're gone. I sent them toward the quad." She sighed.

Zell smiled. "Hey, thanks for that. I can pee now."

"Yeah," Seifer added.

"No prob," the girl replied, already curled up in a chair, reading her book.

Zell and Seifer peeked out, making sure none of the crazy fans were around. Satisfied that the library girl had gotten rid of all of them, they headed out, running for Zell's dorm.

* * *

><p>"Just a quick Yaoi Club update," Megan's voice spoke over the loudspeaker. "A girl caught Seifer groping Zell's butt. With that said," Megan giggled, "pleasant dreams everyone. Ahhh, ack."<p>

Everyone could hear Cid in the background yelling at Megan. "Get out of my office, girl," his voice growled.

Next everyone heard a yelp and a loud bang when the microphone was dropped.

"This is Cid; in the future, be aware you need MY permission to use the loudspeaker! And stop harassing the teachers! Their love lives are none of ya'll business!"

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
